The present exemplary embodiments relate to emergency road service. They find particular application in conjunction with battery electric vehicles (BEVs), and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
BEVs are expected to become more prevalent in the future as the world moves away from fossil fuels. However, currently, battery technology and the lack of public infrastructure are limiting the adoption of BEVs. Namely, battery technology has not yet advanced to the point of allowing a BEV the same range as a gas powered vehicle or the same convenience of refilling as a gas powered vehicle. Further, public infrastructure supporting BEVs is lacking; there are few public charging stations.
Partially addressing these concerns, there are plans to expand public infrastructure to include new public charging spots for BEVs. However, even with the enhancements to public infrastructure, BEV customers remain anxious about venturing outside the driving range of a BEV. They fear that they will get stranded in an unfamiliar area due to a drained battery.
So as to reduce customer anxiousness, many solutions have been proposed. Among these solutions, systems have been devised that optimize routes traveled by a BEV by providing vehicle traffic and infrastructure information to a customer and/or a navigation system of the BEV. However, studies have shown that these solutions are not enough to eliminate customer anxiousness.
The present disclosure contemplates new and improved systems and/or methods for reducing customer anxiousness.